Sam Plotkin Teen Titan
by Raven pair
Summary: A strange new visitor suprises the Teen Titans. Is he to be trusted? Yes of course! Robin and Starfire action
1. Strange

I do not own the Teen Titans characters, nor do I own the characters in which Sam becomes. The only piece that I do own is the new character, and the story.

Please submit all criticism, questions, and comments to Please make the subject; TT. Also, the entire character of Sam/Redwood, is based on me. Everything, except for the powers and me being a Titan are true.

I usually only write real stories, poetry, and novels (I'm already published), but I became obsessed with this show, and am so upset that they can't be my real friends that I edited myself into a story. Hence, if you are around my age of 15 ½, and am anywhere from mildly obsessed to super freaky Trekky obsessed, please also write to me at Please make the subject; TT, if you wish for me to read it and not just delete it. So without much more ado... oh wait... No just kidding! Enjoy!

Robin stepped into the den with a terribly worried look on his face. As the automatic door closed behind him, Raven looked up from what she was reading. The usually handsome faced teen had his face distorted from worry. Raven half-expected to see the tips of his green gloves bitten through, with his nails chewed to the bone.

"Dude," Beast Boy said lightheartedly, "what's up? You look like you just aged 50 years."

"Did you guys notice how dark it's gotten in the last five minutes? It started hailing too."

"On my planet," Starfire chimed in, "such a sudden darkness foretells the coming of a storm... Or Fuzeranean Mud Wasps"

Although usually a fearless leader, Robin was deathly afraid of tornadoes. Not merely because of the destruction and driving force, but because he was afraid of things that he was unable to control. A villain can eventually be defeated, and fires can be put out. However nothing can stop a tornado, just as nothing can prevent death. They could neither be tricked, nor beaten, and that scared him.

As if to confirm his nightmarish fears, a loud whistling echoed through the walls of the tower like a train sent loose down the hallways. It's origin having to be from space or hell, definitely not of this world. The ground shook, and several vases broke, inaudible over the mountainous roar. Robin choked with fear. Something exploded. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the vibrations subsided. The shaken up teens rushed to the nearest window.

Staring out with bulging eyes, they arrived in time to see the tornado ascend. Beast Boy was breathing so hard that he had to wipe off the fog from the window, to get a clear view. As it lifted off of the swirling ground of dirt and stone into the shadows of the dark circling clouds it had originated from, the Titans noticed a pair of feet protruding from the funnel end. As the swirling wind continued upwards, they saw that the feet were attached to a pair of legs, and then an entire body.

Beast Boy couldn't resist, no matter how strange the situation. "Head, shoulders, knees, and toes. Head..." A quick glare from Raven ended his song abruptly.

The team only saw a fuzzy looking shape, because it was still raining. When they squinted, they made out only the vague silhouette of a shadowy figure, before he stepped back into the circling fog that had developed, and the darkness consumed him. He was engulfed in blackness.

Slowly they retreated from the window, mouths still agape. Raven put up the hood of her cloak, leaving her bulging eyes in shadows. However strong the tension in the room was, she had the strangest urge to rush out into the cold dark night, and get caught in the intruder's arms.

Beast Boy collapsed onto the couch, a shocked look still frozen in the usually smiling and giddy teen's face. No one spoke, for what seemed like an eternity, until a knock on the door shattered the silence.

Starfire gasped, and all eyes met before simultaneously rolling to the door. Struggling for words, through the fear that gripped her throat, making it difficult to speak, Starfire stuttered, "Maybe they will simply leave." She seemed not only to be reassuring her teammates, but herself as well. Another knock contradicted her.

Robin gulped before leading the way to the door, which despite the storm, was not even merely ajar. The others followed as one, until they were within inches of the door. Raven wasn't certain what was more terrifying; the stranger that lurked feet away from them on the other side, or the door itself. Just the presence of the oak obstruction, was both reassuring, but at the same time utterly horrifying for what was beyond it, and could enter, by just the turn of a knob. They all stared at the knob, with a hypnotized grimace of horror, until another knock broke their trance.

"We must look like scared synchronized swimmers," mused Beast Boy in a stuttering voice, which despite the circumstances, Raven found utterly amusing.

Nevertheless, Raven had to keep her image, a quick glare at Beast Boy, caused him to flinch and retract a little. Robin's gloved hand caressed the door knob, and as a single motion he turned it and flung the door open. A burst of cold air rushed in, and the Titans saw their shivering, "scary shadow man". He was around their age, medium height. His soft brown eyes took them in and sparkled as if he were about to cry in disbelief. Despite the temperature, his eyes looked so warm and welcoming. Raven was the first to realize that he was very good looking. Robin noticed that although he was slender in physique, he was quite muscular, especially his leg muscles. Must be pretty fast he told himself. As rain washed down the stranger's hair and fell to the ground, they saw that he was holding two large suitcases, one in each hand. His outfit looked like a cross between Beast Boy, and Robin's garments. He wore a tight orange tee-shirt, with a yellow glove on each hand; each was the same style as Beast Boys. He had on the traditional green super hero tights, which were identical to Robins. His shoes also were yellow, but it was a mix between Robin's metal shoes, and Beast Boy's high tops. His feet were a little oversized, but that was something they had grown accustomed to, considering the size of the other boys' shoes. The most startling part of his wardrobe, however, was the belt that he wore. It was the belt issued to each of the three boys on the Teen Titans; a tight, darkish, segmented belt, with a large T in the front.

The team wore expressions of both great relief, at the conclusion to their strange and frightening first mystery, and a startled expression as well for the new mystery, the boy had brought. "Mind if I come in for awhile?" The teen asked. A similar startled look was on his face as well.

I'm kind of tired now so ill finish some other time. I already wrote it. Now I just have to type it all. TTFL. I should have typed the next chapter by tomorrow


	2. Feelings

It was close to midnight by the time the team had made certain that the stranger was dry, and comfortable. Raven had made him a mug of herbal tea. As he accepted the warm and steaming liquid, his eyes met hers. For the first time in her life, her heart skipped a beat. She felt an inner-warmth which was twenty times as soothing as all the herbal tea in the world, boiling in a single pot. Her hand trembled and she almost spilled the contents onto the stranger, who was absorbing the room's brilliance with such pleasure and disbelief that he barely noticed. She recognized this feeling, which was why she was so shocked. Usually empty of emotion, Raven only experienced this kind of tingling joyous sensation, when around her friends. Raven traced the feeling to be love. Not just the love she felt of her teammates, but a happiness and longing in which she had never experienced. Leaving the tea on the coffee table, by his feet, she blushed and flicked her hood up, a habit to hide all emotion from the outside world. She reclined on the nearest couch and looked at the wall trying to make sense of the situation, and push the emotion deep within her, where not even _she_ could feel it.

The teen was draped in a spare blanket Beast Boy had loaned him. It was moth-bitten and had animal fur all over it. So much fur, that the original color of the sheet was a mystery. It was Beast Boy's best and most well-kept sheet. He too had felt a loyalty to the new friend that he had only ever felt before towards his teammates. It was impossible to explain, but it was as though he was with them always.

The stranger forced a smile after swallowing a piece of Starfire's "Cake of Warmth," a recipe brought back with her from her home planet. She only shared all aspects of her past with the other Titans, including all delicacies, no matter how horrible they tasted.

Robin took all of this in, and wondered if the others had the same feeling he had. The stranger seemed like an old friend who they all knew and loved as they loved each other. However, Raven had a different look on her face then he had ever seen her with. Even with the other Titans, she rarely showed signs of happiness, but something in her face made it seem as if she was glowing. It was as though she was overwhelmed with emotion, but keeping it trapped inside with all her power. Despite, her hooded cloak he could tell she was calm and relaxed. She was happy. He suppressed a smile of his own. The stranger certainly made them all feel happier. He illuminated the room in a brilliant and radiant light, blocking out the storm from outside, as if the sun itself had come to Titan Tower.

Few words had been exchanged since the stranger had arrived, but the team was more joyous then they had been for some time. It was rare for them to find a friend in these times, especially one that made them feel so safe. Even though they hadn't really been acquainted with him yet, it felt as though the stranger had always been there, fighting along side them; sharing laughter and tears, through the good and bad. He was what words can only describe as, a friend. Robin, (who liked to think of himself as very articulate), was even plagued with a loss of words in which to describe the feelings the stranger gave him, and the others.

The stranger had a dumbfounded grin as he stared into their faces. They shine off light as if their skin were neon lighting he mused to himself. They made him feel so happy and comfortable.

Robin had gone to the basement with Cyborg to get the heater. The stranger patiently waited for a chance to explain himself. He needed them all together. It would be hard enough finding words to explain himself once, let alone separately to the different members. He had practiced it millions of times in his head and dreams but it never came out right. Then again, who would think that he would ever get the opportunity to even try.

When the teens returned with the large metal grills, they sat down and resumed their previous positions; a large horseshoe of couches and chairs, with the T.V. in the center. However, none of the Titans were looking at the T.V. All eyes were turned toward the stranger. Only now did they notice the silence that had plagued the house since he entered. No words had been traded. No sly remarks from Beast Boy had been made. Even the wind had died down. This was as good a time as any, the stranger decided.

Slowly, and deliberately he removed the fur covered blanket and strode to the front of the Titan's horseshow formation. He remembered a line from his favorite movie as the Titans waited for him to begin... "I see you shiver with antici... ... ... pation."

All eyes were on him now, making it hard to speak. He shifted from foot to foot; the look of disbelief was still frozen on his face. Usually he was a very good speaker, but this was not an ordinary circumstance. How often do you have a chance to make your dream come true, he wondered. The team was once again overcome with a deep, inexplicable feeling of happiness and loyalty.

The stranger cleared his throat, swallowed twice, and began; "Well, ummm, I just...err...ummm."

He was staring directly at Raven and couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, or anything else for that matter. The time slowed to a crawl. He could actually feel the earth revolve beneath him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Then opening them, he smiled and continued...

To Be Continued once again... Will get better, don't worry


End file.
